The popularity of mobile devices, which are not specified for a particular function but have various applications installed therein to provide a variety of conveniences to users, is increasing. Functions provided by respective devices such as a navigator (or a navigation device), an electronic note, a mobile phone, a multimedia player, and a recorder are integrated into one device, such as a smart phone, and the smart phone maximizes availability thereof. Further, as an operating system installed in the smart phone has been improved, operating systems such as Linux or Windows used in personal computers (PCs) of the related art are applied, thereby supporting a more stable system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.